Even The Darkest Night Will End
by DBM12
Summary: In my life She has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun. And my life seems to stop, as if something is over and something has scarcely begun.
1. Do You Hear The People Sing

**Chapter 1 **

**Do you hear the people sing?**

-Author's note-

This is my first Les Miserables fanfic. I did one about Harry Potter before and am about to do some Harry Potter one shots as well. I really fell in love with Les Mis after seeing the movie. I really liked the story and that's why I want to write my own story as well. I've never read the book before, so please don't judge me ;) An other thing I would like to say is that English isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes. Okay enough talking, let's get to the fanfic. I hope you like it and review it! :) please enjoy!

* * *

Setting: Marius and Enjolras are demonstrating for revolution at the funeral of Lamarque. Cosette isn't mentioned in this fanfic. Eponine is standing at the square, watching and supporting them. She's in love Marius.

* * *

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of the people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes! _

* * *

"Marius! Come on, it's our time now!" Enjolras said to Marius when they climbed on the carriage.

"You're right, we need to do this, for France!" Marius answered and pointed his gun at some soldiers.

"Exactly, we've been waiting for this so long," Enjolras said and also pointed his gun at them. "Fire!" Enjolras exclaimed and started to shoot. So did Marius. The soldiers started to fire at them immediately as well.

"Come on! You can do this!" Eponine yelled at them, she was standing in the crowd. She gave Marius a little smile, but she was so worried. What if something would happen to him? She couldn't even imagine a life without Marius, he meant the world to her. Despite, she loved him on her own.

"I know we can!" Marius yelled back at her.

'That's the spirit!" Courfeyrac said while he was shooting at the soldiers.

Most of the ABC students were firing their guns at the soldiers now and some were raising their red flags.

"Enjolras, watch out!" Combeferre warned him. Enjolras turned around and saw that two men standing there, pointing their guns at him. Enjolras fired at them and quickly jumped off the carriage, caused him to bruise his ankle.

"Damn," he mumbled and tried to run away. "Marius, help me!"

Marius looked at him and saw that he was in pain. He also jumped off the carriage and ran over to his friend, trying to defend himself in the meantime.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked and looked him worried.

"Yes, just my ankle, no big deal," Enjolras answered simply, but his face showed he was in pain.

"You're not, you need to get away from here before they shoot you! You can't run away now!"

"No! I want to fight!" Enjolras said.

"I can't let you die!" Marius exclaimed, shooting at some soldiers at the same time.

"I'm not dying! Jesus, Marius!" he said annoyed and tried to walk further but his ankle couldn't take it.

"Go, now!" Marius said and grabbed Enjolras' arm. He tried to drag him to the side carefully. "Eponine!"

Eponine looked up and saw them coming over to her. "I'm here!" she yelled and waved.

Marius walked over to her while he was supporting Enjolras.

"He's in pain, he can't go on, please look after him!"

"Yes, of course I will," she nodded.

"You talk like I'm shot, I only bruised my ankle. Make sure you don't get shot yourself,"

"I will," Marius said.

"Marius? Where are you?" Courfeyrac cried.

"I'm here!" Marius said and raised up his hand, "I'm coming back!"

"Be careful," Eponine said to him worried.

"Of course I will be careful," he said and smiled at her.

"Do it for France mate," Enjolras said to him.

"Vive la France!," Marius said and raised his arm

"Vive la France," Enjolras echoed him and also raised his arm, which made him loose his balance, luckily Eponine grabbed his arm just in time. He grinned at her, while Marius ran back to the other students and joined the fight again. He took a flag as well and raised it high, "Who will fight with me?!"

He tried to climb on the carriage again, but he was dragged off by some soldiers.

"Shoot me if you want," Marius said.

"What is he doing?" Enjolras said worried.

"I don't know…" Eponine answered.

"Shoot me then, bloody bastard's!" he said angrily and raised his flag again.

"Whatever you want, boy," one of the soldiers said and pointed his gun at him.

"No.. Marius!" Enjolras exclaimed, panic taking over his voice, "Marius!"

Marius gulped but didn't move at all, still raising his flag high.

Then the soldier pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang. There was a lot of shooting around, but at that moment it was like only that shot was heard.

The bullet hit Marius in his chest and he fell down on the ground.


	2. A Little Fall Of Rain

**Chapter 2**

**A little fall of rain**

_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._

* * *

_Just hold me now, and let it be._

_Shelter me, comfort me_

_You would live a hundred years_

_If I could show you how_

_I won't desert you now..._

* * *

"No!" Enjolras exclaimed. He immediately run over to Marius, as fast his bruised ankle would allow. "Marius, Marius?" he said panicking as he kneeled down next to him.

Eponine rushed after Enjolras, "What happened? Is he okay?' her voice trembling with fear and emotions.

"I don't know! Marius, can you hear me?" Enjolras asked.

Eponine kneeled down next to him as well, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Marius made a little groan and moved his upper body.

"Marius?" Enjolras and Eponine said at the same time. "Marius are you okay?' Enjolras asked.

Marius nodded, but they both knew he wasn't okay. He moaned in pain and closed his eyes shut.

"Marius..No," Eponine said with a shaky voice.

"I'm...fine…" Marius managed to say.

"No you're not, you're going to die!" Enjolras cried.

That words made Eponine break down in tears. Enjolras looked at her shocked, realised that he caused it.

Marius opened his eyes a little and tried to smile at Eponine, he grabbed her hand.

Eponine hold his hand and sobbed loudly, "You...You can't leave me, I-I need you,"

"You're life...will go on…" he said, breathing heavily.

"Marius," she sobbed and kissed his hand in hers. "I love you,"

Marius smiled at her, "Please, promise me," he needed to catch his breath, "Promise me you'll live in freedom again… I believe in you Enj-Enjolras…" he said and closed his eyes.

"No!" Eponine screamed and sobbed on his chest. "No, no don't leave me here alone!"

Enjolras looked at his friend with tears in his eyes, "He's in a better world now...He died as a hero, he did it for us, for his country," he said and gulped.

"No, don't say it! He's not dead! Tell me he's not!" Eponine cried and looked at Enjolras desperately.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly.

She grabbed Marius at his shoulders and started to shake him, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"He won't wake up, Eponine," he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Courfeyrac asked and looked at Marius' body.

Enjolras stood up, "He's...gone,"

"No… That can't be," he said and shook his head. "He was so brave," his eyes started to fill with tears.

"He was," Enjolras said and looked at Marius. "We need to move him, we can't let him stay here,"

"You're right," Courfeyrac said. "Eponine?"

Eponine looked up at them, her eyes watery and red.

Enjolras reached his hand out for her, "Come on, he deserves a better place then this,"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up. "Okay, you take his legs?" he asked Courfeyrac. He nodded and walked over to his legs. He bended down and took them.

Enjolras grabbed him at his shoulders. They carried him away to a carriage, "Bring him to the cafe, okay?" Enjolras said to some students.

Courfeyrac stayed with the students and Enjolras went back to Eponine. Most soldiers and people left the square already, it also has started to rain.

"Come here," he said to her as he saw that she was still crying.

Eponine fell into his arms immediately and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay," he said and rubbed her back softly.

"I loved him," she said.

"I know you did," he answered softly.

"He was the only person I had,"

"That's not true, you've me, Courfeyrac, the others…"

"It's not the same!" she exclaimed and pulled back.

Enjolras gulped. "It will never be the same…"

"Let's go to the cafe, you must be cold…" he said after a while.

She nodded. "Will Marius be there?" she asked quietly.

"He will," Enjolras nodded. "Come on," he said and carefully put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him and tried to smile. "Did you know that… Rain will make the flowers grow?"

Enjolras looked a little confused at her.

"Yes, my mom always told me that…"

Enjolras smiled at her, "That's a very wise thing."

She nodded.


	3. ABC Cafe

**Thank you guys so much for already reviewing my story! I really appreciate it! I also have had so many views, I really have no idea how that's possible, but thank you so much :) I hope you like this chapter and that you'll review it again and share it with your friends ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**ABC Cafe**

_The time is near_

_So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!_

_And yet beware_

_Don't let the wine go to your brains!_

_We need a sign_

_To rally the people_

_To call them to arms_

_To bring them in line!_

* * *

When they arrived at the cafe, the other students had already brought Marius' body inside. They laid him down on the floor and pulled a blanket over him. When Enjolras walked in with Eponine they stopped in front of him. Enjolras gulped at seeing his best friend's dead body.

"It's good you brought him here," he nodded at some other students.

Eponine could barely look at the body, knowing that it was Marius, the love of her life.

"Let's go upstairs," Enjolras said to her. "I think we need a drink,"

Eponine nodded and followed him upstairs.

They saw Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Grantaire sitting at a table. They all looked tired and disappointed, but still you could see that light in their eyes, they wanted to fight, they couldn't let this happen. Grantaire was drunk as always and didn't really seem to understand what was going on. Enjolras saw that his friend was terribly drunk.

"Don't let the wine go to your brains, mate," he said and grabbed the bottle of wine out of his hands.

"Hey!" Grantaire exclaimed. "But, En- Enwo-"

"Enjolras" Eponine finished him.

Enjolras looked at her and smiled a little, "Yes, that's how you pronounce it my friend,"

Eponine walked over to a table and sat down. Enjolras walked over to her and sat down opposite her.

"It's gonna be okay… trust me," he said and looked into her eyes.

"I-I know.." she answered.

He gave her a little smile and took one of her hands in his.

She looked at their hands and gulped.

"Enjolras! Enjolras!" they suddenly heard someone yelling who was running upstairs.

Enjolras looked up and saw it was Gavroche.

"Enjolras look!" he said and ran over to him.

Enjolras stood up and kneeled down in front of the boy, he saw that he was holding a letter in his hand.

"I've a letter from the barricade!" Gavroche said.

"The barricade?" Enjolras answered confused.

"Yes! People have faith in it! They are building a barricade!"

"You got to be kidding me…" he said even more confused.

"No, it's true! Vive la France!" the young boy said happily.

Enjolras took the letter from him and started reading it, his smile becoming bigger at every line.

When he finished reading the letter he picked up Gavroche and kissed his forehead.

"You're the top of the class!"

"Ugh!" Gavroche said in disgust. "Put me down,"

Enjolras laughed and put him down again.

He turned to the other students, "We are going to build a barricade!"

All the students raised their hands in agreement and said "Vive la France!"

They all laughed happily and seemed to forget about the tragic loss of their friend for a few moments.

Enjolras walked over to Eponine and sat down again.

"This is great! Finally we will have power, there's coming a French Revolution!"

Eponine smiled at him "I'm so happy for you, all of you,"

"You're not happy yourself?"

"Of course I am, but you guys have wanted it for so long,"

"Are you going to help us? Fight with us?" Enjolras asked her.

"Of course she's," Gavroche said and smirked at his sister.

"Of course I will," she said and laughed.


	4. On My Own

_On my own, pretending he's beside me._

_All alone, I walk with him till morning. _

_Without him, I feel his arms around me._

_And when I loose my way,_

_I close my eyes and he has found me._

* * *

They talked about their ideas of revolution for hours that night. The students had fun, laughing happily, telling silly jokes and they had a drink. Enjolras was still sitting at the table with Eponine, but Courfeyrac and Combeferre had joined them. Suddenly Eponine stood up.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, please?" she asked the students politely.

"Of course," Enjolras nodded.

Eponine didn't say anything but gave him a little smile and turned around.

"Where is she going?" Courfeyrac asked when he watched her walking downstairs.

"I've no idea, probably getting some fresh air," Combeferre said and shrugged.

After a few minutes Enjolras was getting a little worried and decided to go outside and look for her.

"I'm gonna have a look, it's dangerous outside at this time," he said and stood up.

When he walked outside he crossed the square and walked into an alley. He saw someone sitting on the floor, she had pulled up her knees and had wrapped her arms around them.

"Eponine?" he asked carefully.

The girl looked up, it was Eponine. He walked over to her, "What are you doing here? Come back inside, it's cold…"

She shook her head and looked down again. Enjolras kneeled down next to her and softly placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with red and watery eyes. He gulped at seeing her like that.

"Eponine, it's better if you come back inside," he tried again.

"Marius," she said quietly.

Enjolras didn't know what to say.

"He was all I had," she said. "But now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn no one to go to…"

"That's not true," he said and shook his head.

"But now… the night is near, now I can believe he's here," she said and smiled a little. "You know," she continued and looked at Enjolras. "You know, sometimes I walk alone at night, when everybody else is sleeping. I think of him and I'm happy with the company I'm keeping,"

Enjolras looked a little confused at her. "He won't come back,"

"Yes, I know," she said and gulped. "I know it's only in my mind. That I am talking to myself and not to him,"

"Come on, you need to rest," Enjolras said and tried to pull her up.

"I love him," she said and stood up.

"I know you do…"

"I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone, the river's just a river….Without him the world around me changes," she said and her eyes started to fill with tears again, emotion taking over her voice. "The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers," Eponine said and suddenly walked away.

"Eponine!" Enjolras said a little shocked. He followed her, she was walking her way to the square again.

"I love him," she mumbled to herself. "I love him, but everyday I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending… Without him, my world will go on turning. His world was full of happiness, that I have never known." and with that she collapsed on her knees again, sobbing loudly.

Enjolras ran over to her, "Eponine…" He kneeled down next to her again and hugged her tightly. "Shhh… It's gonna be okay," he said and kissed her head softly.

She kept on sobbing.

"We don't let them go away with what they've done, we are fighting for revolution and it's going to happen soon, I promise you. We will do it for Marius,"

She looked up at him. He smiled at her and whipped away her tears.

"You are too good for this world,"

He chuckled, "I'm not,"

"Yes, you are," she nodded. "If everyone would be so kind and full of passion…"

"Then what?" he asked.

"Then all of this wasn't happening,"

"Maybe… but it is happening," Enjolras said. "And we are going to end this, tomorrow we will fight from our barricade, right here," he said and looked up at the cafe and the houses around.

Eponine looked up as well, "The sky is so beautiful,"

"It is," Enjolras said and looked up at the sky. "It's really clear, you can see the stars,"

"There are so many stars, you can't count them,"

"No you can't… But they are shining for you, for us," he said.

"For us?"

"I believe that every star is a soul in heaven," Enjolras said, still looking at the sky. "It's beautiful to think that Marius is there, looking down at us. And also helping us. He might be gone but he will always be here," he said and placed a hand on his heart. "And also here," he said and replaced his hand on Eponine's heart.

She smiled at him, "That's true,"

He gave her a smile too and stood up again, reaching out a hand for her. She took it and also stood up.

"Thank you," she said and hugged him.

"For what?" Enjolras asked.

"For just being here… and being you,"


End file.
